Robotics (Red Alert)
Robots are AI used by many factions, including the Allies and the Empire. USSR The USSR uses the small and versatile robot, the Terror Drone, which could take out even Robot Tanks, or at least force a retreat to remove the drone from itself including. It suffers from weak armor, however. WWIII upgrades allowed it to now swim to attack ships or stun foes with a Stasis Beam, much like a concentrated EMP, the stasis ray can only target one unit at a time. Any structures that can repair can remove a terror drone from a vehicles interior. At the Crusher Cranes 3 Repair Drones can fix tanks, ships and aircraft. In the "Tutorial" Datafile, Imperial-made target drones look exactly like live Conscripts and Flak Troopers, thus forcing the Hammer Tank's driver to admit those drones seem so real. Allies The Allies used Robot Tanks, which is a hovering, radio-controlled Light Tank and was pretty effective on Yuri Clones due to the fact that its impossible to mind-control. In the Real WWIII, modernized Aircraft Carriers are known to carry and use 5 Sky Knight UCAVs. All Allied Production Centers, including War Factories, Airfields and Seaports, will have Repair Drones which repairs nearby aircraft, ships and tanks. During Phase III of the Tutorial, the Guardian Tank ordered a drone Hydrofoil to use its Scramblegun Jammer in order to disable the weapons of a malfunctioned replica drone of the biggest anti-armor platform, the Apocalypse Tank. The Future Tank X-1, Futuretech's latest military innovation, is rumored to be a new Allied robot unit, presumably reverse-engineered from Imperial technology. Yuri Yuri uses Chaos Drones, which use a hallucinatory gas that could make even the heaviest tanks attack each other. Imperial The Empire of the Rising Sun of WWIII are unmatched in terms of robotics, pilot-assisted and AI-controlled - their King Onis, Burst Drones and the VX series are examples of this fact. *The King Oni is one of the most feared pilot-assisted robots, and, for emphasis of this fact, its Radiant Eyebeams are more than capable of knocking out most units and their Bull Rushes are for heavier vehicles. Emperor Yoshiro had his custom King Oni in the Battle of Mt. Fuji (see Operation: To Tame a Living God), armed with Missiles and stronger Lasers, in addition to a distinguishable custom design. *Massive, armed with 3 Wave-Force Katanas, three legs and one Omega Shockwave ability - these details pretty much sums up the devastating Shogun Executioner Experimental Battle Mech, exclusive to the Imperial perspective of WWIII. *Like the Allied Armor Facility, Seaport and Airfield, the Empire's production centers have Repair Drones to repair nearby vehicles. *Mecha Tengus and Striker VXs, like the King Oni, were pilot-assisted mechs that often require humans to control them, yet capable of using VX technology to adapt themselves to different combat purposes instantaneously - take the Tengu for example. Assault Mech in one moment, Fighter Jet the next, thanks to VX Technology. *Burst Drones, being labeled as a dragonfly-shaped, AI-controlled bomb, can attach themselves to units to slow them down or Self-Destruct on them, in addition to spy-detection and its very high flying altitiude. *Note to all Soviet Commanders: some of the Imperial mechs - the King Oni and the Tengu, for examples - were pilot-assisted, allowing Natasha to snipe their pilots, resulting in a Conscript taking over the designated Imperial mech. *Also note to all Allied Commanders: Some of the Mechs the King Oni and the Tengu are easy to Bribe with spies. Tutorial In the Tutorial Datafile, the Empire of the Rising Sun, during the temporary ceasefire, created target drones that resemble real live Soviet infantry, and the Commander-in-Training was told to eliminate them during Phase I of the Tutorial, which he did. In Phase III, where they teach Unit special abilities, a Mecha Tengu, transformed into Jet Mode by the Commander-in-Training's orders, shot down a drone Cryocopter. 1 of 3 drone Apocalypse Tanks went out of control and the Tsunami dealt with it once the Commander-in-Training used the Hydrofoil's Scramblegun Jammer to neutralize it. Further in Phase IV of the training datafile, the Tsunami Tank requested the Commander-in-Training to crush target drones that, much to the Tsunami's operator's dismay, look exactly like Imperial Warriors. Once all Imperial Warrior drones are destroyed, the Tsunami punished the Hammer Tank for doing that. Uprising-Era The Uprising-era Steel Ronin is the latest and most current model of the Imperial Army's Mech force, promising to be a deadly close-quarters battle mech with its alledged Beam Naginata. It is an anti armor robot that cannot be crushed obviously. The crown jewel of Imperial robotics during the Uprising is, without a single shadow of a doubt, the Giga Fortress/Sky Fortress assault naval platform/anti-armor bomber, controlled by an advanced AI designed for their enemies' ineviable destruction. Category:RA2 Category:Science and technology Category:Red Alert 2 Science and technology Category:Red Alert 3 Science and technology